microRNAs (miRNAs) are 22 nucleotide small non-coding RNAs that regulate translation, deadenylation and decay of their target mRNAs. miRNAs have recently taken central stage in biology due to their fundamental roles in animal development, human disease and cancer. Typically, two RNase III family members, Drosha and Dicer, process the stem-loop structure of miRNA precursors sequentially. My recent work has uncovered a novel processing pathway where miRNA maturation skips the Dicer step and instead enters into an alternative Ago2-dependent pathway. This finding challenges a long-held assumption that Dicer is essential for miRNA maturation. However, Ago2-mediated cleavage is just the initial step of this novel pathway and little is known about the molecular machinery and the mechanisms underlying the final steps of miRNA maturation. My preliminary results suggest that after Ago2-mediated cleavage, miR-451 is uridylated and processed to its mature form by exonucleolytic trimming, a mechanism that has recently been reported as a widespread method to refine mature miRNA length. Whether the trimming and uridylation machinery is common to both the canonical and Ago2-dependent miRNA processing pathways is a question that I will explore in this project. To uncover the miRNA trimming (Aim 1) and uridylation machinery (Aim 2), during the mentored phase of the award I will focus on the analysis of miR-451 processing because processing of this Ago2-dependent miRNA requires pervasive uridylation and extensive trimming. Moreover, miR-451 is conserved across vertebrates and plays an essential role both in erythrocyte maturation and in metabolic regulation of glioblastoma tumors making the results of this project relevant for human therapeutics. Later, in the independent period of the award I will capitalize on the discovery of the uridylation and trimming machinery to analyze their role not only in Ago2-dependent miRNA production but also in canonical small RNA biogenesis and turnover during vertebrate development (Aim 3). The use zebrafish embryos will be crucial to perform these analyses in a genome-wide manner. The use of the zebrafish model organism removes the restrictions of using single tissue or cell types, which have limited repertoire of small RNAs. To accomplish all of these objectives I will combine biochemistry, mass spectrometry, genetics and highthroughput sequencing. The experiments in this proposal will identify an evolutionarily conserved machinery to process small regulatory RNAs in vertebrates. The results derived form this project will be instrumental to understand how pervasive modifications of the 3?-end by tailing and trimming affects miRNA-target selection in vivo during early embryogenesis. miRNAs play a key role during early embryogenesis clearing maternal mRNAs and mechanisms controlling miRNA turnover will have a direct impact in embryonic development. Furthermore, given the relevance of trimming in miR-451 processing, the discovery of the underlying machinery will potentially set the framework for therapeutic intervention in human hematopoietic disorders and cancer.